In recent years, public interest in odor in daily life has grown, and stationary-type deodorizing products, spray-type deodorizing products, and various other deodorizing products (e.g., wallpaper, curtain, carpet, mat, sofa, filter, and clothes) that are provided with a deodorizing effect have been put on the market in order to deal with a demand for a reduction in an unpleasant odor or an offensive odor. A specific deodorant is used for these deodorizing products depending on the type of unpleasant odor.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a deodorant for a sulfur-based gas that includes an amorphous composite of a salt of at least one metal selected from copper, zinc, manganese, cobalt, and nickel, and a silicate, and has a pore volume of 0.3 to 0.5 ml/g. Patent Document 2 discloses a deodorant that has a structure in which a copper compound represented by nCuO.MY2/x.mH2O (wherein n is ⅓ to 9, M is a divalent metal atom, Y is a monovalent anion, divalent anion, or a trivalent anion, x is a valence of the anion, and m is a number from 0 to 18) is supported on an inorganic solid acid having an acid strength function Ho of +4.8 or less and an acidity of 0.2 meq/g or more, and that is suitable for deodorizing an acidic gas or a basic gas, and.
Patent Document 3 discloses a deodorant that consists of a zinc EDTA, and that is suitable for deodorizing an ammonia-based gas or a sulfur-based gas. Patent Document 4 discloses a deodorant that includes a zinc salt of a branched fatty acid having 9 to 32 carbon atoms, and that is suitable for deodorizing a sulfur-based gas or an acidic gas.
Patent Document 5 discloses a honeycomb-like formed body obtained by forming an aluminum-containing zinc phyllosilicate or a silicic acid composite thereof and describes that the honeycomb-like formed body is suitable for deodorizing an ammonia-based gas or a sulfur-based gas.
Patent Document 6 discloses a deodorant that consists of a composite metal polybasic salt represented by ZnaM2bM3x(OH)y(A)z.nH2O, and that is suitable for deodorizing an amine-based gas, an acidic gas, or a sulfur-based gas.
A deodorant that includes zinc oxide as the main component is also known. For example, Patent Document 7 discloses a deodorant that consists of a fine zinc oxide having a specific surface area of 40 to 100 m2/g, a hydrogen sulfide deodorizing capacity of 3.0 mmol/g, and a primary particle size of 0.2 μm or less, and that is suitable for deodorizing a sulfur-based gas. Patent Document 8 discloses a deodorant that consists of particles in which zinc oxide and either or both of aluminum oxide and silicon oxide are closely bonded, and that is suitable for deodorizing an ammonia-based gas, an amine-based gas, or a sulfur-based gas. Patent Document 9 discloses a deodorant that includes a zinc oxide-based solid solution represented by Zn1-xAlxO (0<x<0.2) and a composite metal silicate, and that is suitable for deodorizing an ammonia-based gas or a sulfur-based gas.